


Top or Bottom? (and i don't mean bunkbeds)

by darthkouhai



Series: There's Room Enough For Three [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, honestly it's kind of crack, not physically but everyone talks about sex so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkouhai/pseuds/darthkouhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BamBam cut him off, throwing himself onto Yugyeom in order to shove his hands over his mouth, "No-o", he stretched out the word (as if exaggerating his point, or lack thereof,) "But we've talked about this before, Gyeommie, Youngjae-hyung doesn't like to stick his dick in-"</p><p>Fed up and mortified with the turn of conversation, Youngjae throws his hand into the air in exasperation, "Oh my god! Can you stop talking about my sex life," he cried, covering his burning face.</p><p>(Or, Alternatively: BamBam and Yugyeom get drunk and talk about personal preferences and as the Sober Adult™, Youngjae regrets all of his life choices)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top or Bottom? (and i don't mean bunkbeds)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am back and I have failed my test but here's some boarderline raunchy comedy
> 
> poor Youngjae, some1 give him some more alcohol

There's a lot of decisions Youngjae regrets in his life (and I do mean, _a lot_ ,) but this, this has got to be in the top 5. He doesn't know what possessed him to let Bambam and Yugyeom into his dorm at 9 in the evening just so the two of them could drink without " _being lectured by Jinyoung-hyung about the danger of alcohol consumption_."

 _Really_ , Youngjae wished Jaebum was in the dorm so he could save him from the mortification he was currently facing. As the Sober Adult™ (because there was _no way_ he was letting the two of them get drunk in _his_ dorm without sober supervision, _and_ the fact that Youngjae was pathetically lightweight,) he was forced to listen to the two of them squabble about the stupidest things.

And by _stupidest_ , Youngjae really means _raunchiest._ Their slightly annoying banter turned to startlingly embarrassing bickering after about the 6th shot (maybe 7th, Youngjae was having a hard time keeping track when Bambam was so bent on trying to sneak more alcohol out of the bottle.) They went from crying about ostriches to talking about sex in a matter of _minutes_.

And one _particular_ topic was brought up, and Youngjae wanted nothing more than to be swallowed up by the ground and to never show his face again ( _maybe the ground would kindly suffocate him so he wouldn't have to suffer this mortification?_ )

"Y-Youngjae-hyung," Yugyeom called sometime after their 8th shot of vodka, staring over at the oldest with wide, glassy eyes ( _for someone so tall_ , Youngjae rolls his eyes, _he's not that resilient_.) The two of them had started talking about their _personal_ preferences, a conversation he was hoping wasn't going to end with them having drunken sex on Jaebum's couch, so he had a feeling as to what he was going to ask.

"Do... Do you take it or g-give it?" Yugyeom giggled around a bout of hiccups, nearly knocking Bambam over when he leaned too far.

 _Excuse me?_ Youngjae's mouth dropped open in shock, sputtering in embarrassment. "W-What did you just ask?"

"He wants to _know,_ " Bambam pulled a face, sticking his tongue out and making an impatient grunt, "Do you fuck or get fucked?"

" _Why would you-?_ " Youngjae couldn't believe he just asked that (alright, _maybe he could_. The both of them were halfway to smashed by now, having finished off half of the bottle just between themselves.)

Yugyeom pursed his lips, raking his glassy eyes over Youngjae's body, shaking his head, "H... He probably switches, Bammie."

Youngjae covered himself self-consciously, mortification growing as he turned away to hide his blazing face, "H-Hey, can you not discuss my-"

Bambam sneered from where he was sitting on the floor, staring at Youngjae's butt with narrowed eyes. He nodded smugly, turning to Yugyeom with his sneer, "With an ass like _that,_ Youngjae-hyung _totally can't_ be anything _but_ a bottom-"

Yugyeom gasps dramatically, both of them ignoring Youngjae's appalled screech as Yugyeom replies with a slur in his voice, "I'm _sure_ Youngjae-hyung at least.. Least _has_ the capability-"

BamBam cut him off, throwing himself onto Yugyeom in order to shove his hands over his mouth, " _No-o",_ he stretched out the word (as if exaggerating his point, _or lack thereof_ ,) "But we've _talked_ about this before, Gyeommie, Youngjae-hyung doesn't like to stick his dick-"

 _They've_ talked _about me before?! Fed_ up and mortified with the turn of conversation, Youngjae throws his hand into the air in exasperation, "Oh my _god!_ Can you stop talking about my sex life," he cried, covering his burning face.

"B-But, Youngjae-hyung," BamBam hiccupped, leaning over to Youngjae and throwing a friendly arm over his shoulders, "We.. We gotta get this stuff _alllll_ sorted out before you," he giggled drunkenly, covering his mouth as he stage-whispered, " _you know_ \- hehe, get sex'd by Jaebum-hyung and J-Jinyoung-hyung!"

 _Oh my god,_ Youngjae let out another mortified screech, rubbing at his forehead, "B-BamBam! I am n- _not_ going to get _"Sex'd"_ by either of them!" He squeaked, whining pathetically when both Yugyeom and BamBam started laughing hysterically.

He looked at the half-empty bottle wistfully, _I don't think I can do this sober._ He sighed, dropping onto his ass and grabbing the bottle, filling up the only untouched shot glass ( _"You're going to want it later, Youngjae-hyung,")_ and bringing it up to his lips right after. The other two let out half-assed cheers when he took the shot and Youngjae almost regrets every decision that ended up with him here.

The vodka burned his throat as it passed but left behind a pleasant warmth in his chest. Taking another shot as both BamBam and Yugyeom _continued_ to discuss whether or not he "took it up the ass", he feels the unfamiliar buzz of alcohol starting to numb his brain.

But just as he was finally giving into his ( _sad, regrettable)_ fate, the front door opened and Jaebum walked through, coming to a slow stop at the peculiar sight in the middle of his dorm. _Somehow_ , BamBam had ended up on top of Yugyeom, both of their voices raising ( _still contemplating Youngjae's "manliness",_ ) and Yugyeom's hand pushing Bambam's face away from his while Youngjae was taking his third (pity) shot.

"What the _hell_ is going on in here?" He asked, eyebrows raised expectantly and staring at the bottle in his roommate's hands, "Youngjae... Are... Are you three drinking?"

Bambam sat up, perfectly comfortable as he straddled Yugyeom's stomach, throwing his hand out at Jaebum grumpily, " _No-o,_ " he stuck out his bottom lip with an eye roll, "we're _talking_.... Ta-talking about the possibility of Youngjae-hyung getting _fucked_!" Jaebum and Youngjae both flinch at the vulgarity, "I mean _come on,_ " He points over to Youngjae's mortified body, "look at _that ass_ and tell me Jaebum-hyung and Jinyoung-hyung aren't all over it!"

Youngjae drops his head into his hands, slouched over his legs. BamBam _sober_ already had almost no shame, but it seemed a _drunk_ BamBam was particularly shameless. _Please kill me now._

Jaebum smirked, one eyebrow now quirked in amusement as he leaned against the wall beside the door, " _Is_ it now?" He teased, "I'm _sure_ Jaebum and Jinyoung are " _all over that ass"_ as much as they can be."

When BamBam cheered, throwing an obnoxious " _I was right!"_ in Yugyeom's face, Youngjae _definitely_ wasn't drunk enough for this. As Jaebum's laughter echoes through the dorm when he moves to his own room, Youngjae downs another shot.

 

He takes back his earlier statement: Youngjae _most definitely_ regrets every life choice that lead him up to this moment.

 

 


End file.
